Episode 8045 (21st January 2013)
Plot Everyone's shocked to learn of Tyrone and Fiz's affair. Kirsty swears that he'll never see Ruby again. Fiz forces her way to the front of the church and tells the congregation that Kirsty's a vicious bully and regularly beats up Tyrone, but desperate to hang on to his daughter, Tyrone shuns Fiz and begs Kirsty to marry him. Anna discovers that Faye's missing. She and Owen look through Faye's computer and are horrified to realise she's gone to meet a man called Tim who works on a building site. Tyrone angrily blames Fiz for the whole crazy wedding idea, pointing out that he'll probably never see his daughter again. Fiz is beside herself. When Tracy demands Rob carry her shopping and load it into the taxi for her, it's clear that he admires her cheek. Tyrone returns to an empty house and breaks down. He admits to Kevin that it's true, Kirsty beats him regularly but he puts up with it for Ruby's sake. Faye meets up with Tim who takes her for a hot chocolate. Eileen and Deirdre discuss the Tyrone and Kirsty situation. They agree that from what they've seen and heard, it's Tyrone who's been abusing Kirsty, not the other way round. Lewis tells Gail that he loves her and he'd like her to move to Italy with him where they could run a small boutique hotel. Gail's taken aback but clearly tempted. Just as Anna and Owen are about to phone the police, Faye returns home. When they question her about Tim, she explains that she went to meet her real dad. Kirsty returns home with Ruby. Tyrone's relieved to see them, but Kirsty makes it plain she wants retribution and Tyrone's visibly frightened. Cast Regular cast *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Ruby Soames - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast *Vicar - Jamie Newall *Delivery Man - Patrick Lally Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Grawley Lane Chapel - Interior and exterior *Unknown street in Manchester *Unknown park *Unknown streets in Weatherfield Notes *First appearance of Tim Metcalfe. *The scene where Tracy McDonald meets Rob Donovan in his taxi was recorded in Ridgefield in Manchester, south of King Street. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kirsty and Tyrone return home to discuss their future; Gail is stunned when Lewis reveals he loves her and wants her to move to Naples with him; and Anna logs on to Faye's computer after discovering she is missing. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 10,030,000 viewers (2nd place). This was the highest rated episode of the year and was the last episode of Coronation Street to top the ten-million viewer mark. Category:2013 episodes